David Gabriel
(The Closer, Seasons 1-5) (The Closer, Seasons 6-7) |assignment=Major Crimes Division |portrayedby=Corey Reynolds |series=''The Closer'' |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} Detective David Gabriel is assigned to the LAPD's Major Crimes Division on The Closer. Character Information In season 2, he started dating Detective Daniels and continued doing so until the beginning of season 4, when they started having problems and eventually broke up. In , Gabriel beats pedophilic serial rapist and killer Roger Stimple after the man makes derogatory remarks towards him. Stimple is transferred to general population in order to allow other prisoners to beat him and cover up Gabriel's actions. However, Stimple's subsequent suicide causes Brenda to decide that she can't cover up Gabriel's actions and he is suspended without pay for ten days. When Brenda asks him if he will react the same way the next time she puts him into a room with a man like Roger Stimple, Gabriel admits that he doesn't know. Brenda orders Gabriel not to return until he knows for sure. During , Gabriel is involved in a shooting with a deranged young man named Frank who planned to bomb a mall and severely wounded Detective Julio Sanchez. Due to Frank's body armor, the detectives and Agent Fritz Howard were unable to take him down. As a result, as Frank crouched by his bag of pipe bombs, Brenda ordered her detectives to target the bag. Gabriel managed to hit it with a shot, setting off the bombs and killing Frank, ending his reign of terror. Near the end of season 4, when they were still arguing, Deputy Chief Johnson was informed by Assistant Chief Pope that she might lose one of her members to the Criminal Intelligence Division of the LAPD. Since Gabriel and Irene's personal difficulties made it impossible for them to work together, Lieutenant Provenza ordered one of them to apply for the position. In the end of , Pope tells Gabriel that both of them had applied for the position. It was revealed in season 5 that Irene got the position. In , while drinking at a bar with Commander Taylor, Gabriel investigates a shooting, leading to him returning fire at someone who shoots at Gabriel when he demands they surrender. Instead of hitting the shooter, Gabriel hits Erik Whitner, an unarmed kid. Erik survives the shooting and Gabriel comes under investigation by FID and Captain Sharon Raydor on suspicion of attempted murder. The rest of Major Crimes manage to find the missing bullets shot at Gabriel and determine that the shooter was actually standing behind Erik when Gabriel fired, resulting in Gabriel hitting the wrong person. The shooter and the killer of the man Gabriel had been investigating turns out to be Erik's cousin Billy who murdered the man in a racially-motivated hate crime while Erik acted as his lookout. Gabriel is cleared of all wrongdoing and is given advice by Taylor and Julio on how to handle his mandatory therapy interview the next day. He still feels guilty over shooting Erik however as Erik was unarmed. In , Captain Sharon Raydor of FID reveals to Gabriel that his fiancé Anne Mason was Peter Goldman's leak, using information Gabriel gave her while discussing his doubts in the Turrell Baylor case and other cases. After learning how far Anne went to become close to him, the disgusted Gabriel refuses to hear Anne out, ends their relationship and throws her out of his house. At his own request, Gabriel admits what he did to Brenda and the rest of the squad. Though all but Julio Sanchez forgive him, Andy Flynn orders Gabriel to put in for a transfer. Gabriel later attempts to resign, but is talked out of it by Brenda who recognizes her culpability in the situation. In the end of The Closer, Gabriel is transferred to the D.A.'s Office's Bureau of Investigation to act as liaison officer to the LAPD when Brenda Leigh Johnson becomes its Chief. Before this, Gabriel is clearly distrusted by the squad due to his inadvertently acting as the leak. Officer-involved shootings *Frank *Erik Whitner (non-fatally shot) Trivia * Gabriel has a master's degree in Public Administration from the University of Southern California. * During Season 5, Gabriel prepared for and eventually took the Detective's Exam. After that, he was laterally promoted to Detective II, the first supervisory detective rank which is comparable to his previous rank as a Sergeant. * David has been seen wearing two different badges: ** During The Closer, Seasons 1-5, his badge number is 714. Sometimes he can be seen with a badge that has four numbers ending with 02, but the first two numbers can not be seen clearly. ** During The Closer, Seasons 6-7, his badge number is 5349. * When in uniform, David wears three service stripes on his uniform. Each stripe represents five years of service in the LAPD, meaning he has served for 15-19 years. ** When David was seen in uniform in , he wore two stripes, meaning 10-14 years of service. ** This means that during The Closer, David was always the junior officer to Det. Julio Sanchez even though the show treated them the other way around. Even though David was originally a Sergeant, he still did not outrank Julio at any time, as they were always comparable in rank (Sergeant is comparable to Julio's Detective II). After David passed his Detective's Exam for Season 6, he was laterally promoted to Detective II, the same rank as Det. Sanchez. * Medals and service awards worn by Det. Gabriel: Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:LAPD Category:Major Crimes Division